A War of Two Worlds
by Trish-Stratus-Fan-fiction
Summary: A to-be queen bee falls for the wrong person, in a different world. Will she have the backing of her world or will she be shunned? How will her life unravel? Will it be for better or for worse? What will the consequences be? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**A War of Two Worlds**

**Prologue**:

The actual story will start in chapter one (not like you didn't know that, though). This prologue is just to list the characters and get you acclimated with them. By the way, everyone in this story—at least those that play a major part—are former (heavily) and current wrestlers. Warning: this may seem a bit _Gossip_ _Girl_-like (I draw inspiration for all places, thank you very much).

**Females**

Stephanie McMahon: She is the female lead in this story. She's supposed to be the next queen bee—the most popular and richest girl in school. That's all you get about her.

Trish Stratus: She's the prettiest, most beautiful girl in school, not to mention the most intelligent. She has Harvard on her mind. With a perfect GPA, all honors classes, and tons of extracurricular activities, who wouldn't have Harvard on his or her mind? However, with all that she already has, does she have enough room for humility and kindness? She's also a friend of Stephanie's. Read on please…

Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Ashley Massaro, and Maryse Ouellet: Smarts and beauty always come in handy. These blonde bombshells are best friends with Trish Stratus and each other (also friends with Stephanie). All have elite colleges on their minds. Continue please…

Candice Michelle Beckman, Melina Perez, Maria Kanellis, Dawn Marie Psaltis, and some others: Popular girls friends with Stephanie and the blondes. Keep it moving people!

Mickie James: The second most popular girl in school and Stephanie's best friend. She's got a heart of gold and is truly loyal. Will that be put to the test? Are you truly hooked?

Amy "Lita" Dumas: The rebel. The rule breaker. The individual. How will she play a role, you ask? Keep reading…

Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Layla El, Lillian Garcia, Christy Hemme, and some others: More rebels. Remember that rebels are not always bad. Rethink your definition people and read on!

_More females may or may not be in this story_.

**Males**

Paul "Hunter" Levesque: The boy who lives in a different world. How and why is he even in this story? Find out by reading…

Randy Orton: Boyfriend to the one and only Trish Stratus. Is he a jerk or the complete opposite? Looks like you have reading to do!

John Cena: Beau to Torrie.

_I'm getting bored of listing the males. There are more (I'm not quite sure how many) so you will just have to find out for yourself._

Let the story begin…


	2. On Our Way

**A War of Two Worlds**

**Chapter One: On Our Way**

The first day of junior year for Cassidy Hill Academy, a highly competitive and elite private high-school located in Los Angeles, California, was finally here. Today was to make history. Cassidy Hill juniors to-be would finally have a new Queen. It was only six or seven months ago that the previous Queen, Rena "Sable" Mero, was expelled for her extremely poor academic record as well as other "talents" that were frowned upon by the private institution. In addition to the already stated, she was the most hated girl in school. However, money and the right friends made all the difference, which is why she stuck around for as long as she did. But luck ran out for _former _Queen Mero. Sable failed to uphold the title of Queen, and the Blondes (Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Ashley Massaro, and Maryse Ouellet) were growing tired of their "friend." So as the saying goes, "the rest was history." It was time for the second most popular girl in school to step up and become Queen. Today, Stephanie McMahon would become Queen Stephanie and assemble her Royal Court.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock sounded, only the person of interest had been awake for almost three hours, and was already ready for school. Today was the most exciting day in Steph…_soon-to-be_ Queen Stephanie's life. No birthday party or present could top this. She would be queen—something she had hoped for ever since she was eleven.

"I can't wait; this is going to be the best day ever," Stephanie said to herself.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Stephanie's phone rang. It was none other than Mickie calling.

"Hey Mickie!" Stephanie said with excitement.

"Steph! How excited are you about today?" Mickie's voice radiated energy and enthusiasm.

"Oh my God, I can't wait for today. I've been dreaming about this for so long! I can't believe it's happening."

"Well believe it babes because it is happening! You're becoming the head cheerleader, which cements you as Queen!"

"I love life, ha ha! I'm just surprised one of the Blondes didn't get the position." Stephanie said, excitement never leaving her.

"Everyone knows you're the most popular girl in school! It only goes to the most popular! Plus, you've got a much better reputation than those Blondes: you're nicer, more loyal, and more approachable. It also helps that your father is Vince McMahon!" Mickie said confidently, while speaking almost as if she spoke for the entire school. Mickie was an amazing friend. She never once allowed you to doubt yourself. She would give as much support as she possibly, humanly could. That alone was saying miles about her.

"Thanks M! M are you ready for school? I'm getting ready to leave. Do you to go together?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea, I'm ready. I'll meet you outside neighbor!" Mickie replied.

"Cool."

"Yea, see you in like twenty seconds, ha ha."

Stephanie had made her way out of her castle-like mansion only to see Mickie making her way out of her equally sized home.

"Mickie!" Stephanie yelled and waved to her _best_ friend.

"Hey Steph!" Mickie yelled back, also waving. Both girls were now laughing.

Both women got into Stephanie's 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche and drove off to Cassidy Hill, making tons of chitchat throughout the duration of the ride.

* * *

_Author's Note_: This chapter was short; however, all that needed to be said was. Please read on... By the way, no characters so far are of my own creation. Another quicky, I apologize for any obvious, vile errors.


	3. This and That

**Chapter Two: This and That**

Stephanie and Mickie finally arrived at Cassidy Hill. Both got out of Stephanie's car and headed toward the school entrance.

"Look, all the Blondes are already here and of course they would come together," Mickie said with large hints of distaste after catching a glimpse of Maryse's customized Audi Q7.

"C'mon, Mickie. They're not so bad. Why do you dislike them so much?" Stephanie asked.

"If I told you, we'd never make it to practice. But for starters, they're all stuck up. They never talk to you unless they have a reason to. They make fun of everyone, and they're just so fake. I don't understand why you're friends with them?" Mickie said, gasping for some air.

"Whatever, Mickie. Like you said, they're my friends. And if you would let them, they'd be yours too. So let's be courteous please. And, the Blondes aren't the only members on the squad. There's Candice, Maria, Melina, and Dawn too. You're friends with them." Stephanie replied, while Mickie just rolled her eyes. With that, Stephanie and Mickie made their way to the Girls' Locker Room to change, and then they headed out to the West Gymnasium for the first day of cheer practice.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is really short, but again, what needed to be said was. Sorry for such a long update for those of you who have read. Hope you like it! Sorry for any obvious grammar errors!_


End file.
